Melody
by Skadi Hime
Summary: Angst Fic about Samantha (wow, who'd athunk that?). Chap 2: Someone comes for a visit unexpectedly, with unhappy results...R/R, pleaze??? And I edited/fixed up chap 1 (I hope...)
1. Melody

Well, here I am. Another attempt at a story. Hehhehheh. I wanna keep this short and sweet. This is about Samantha (for some odd reason), but I am attempting to keep the story serious, for the topic is rather... well...serious (not in a bad way- just death). I tried to write this earlier in the summer, but my computer crashed. It gave me time to think about how I wanted to write this. So here goes nothin'. You know the disclaimer rules already, so why bother?  
PG for minor swearing and dark topic.   
  
BTW- I am making up last names for some of the characters- the ones that don't have them anyways. And ' ' means thinking- EX- 'how now brown cow?'  
  
~~~  
  
1.) Melody...  
  
She opened the door for the first time in almost a week. Everything had happened so fast, that she just needed some time off from school to adjust. As much as the faces staring back at her (now showing concern and care, compared to the usual dislike) seemed to offer acknowledgement in sympathy, she knew that few of the faces were showing truthfulness as well. Four of them to be exact- the usually energetic eyes of the spiky-haired youth to her right and the squinted ones of the stout boy behind; along with the two sets of eyes closer to the front, dark blue owned by the boy, and warm brown of the girl's.   
  
But they had seen it happen as well. Had it really already been a week?...  
  
  
~~~Two weeks ago~~~  
  
  
Samantha sighed loudly as she finished reading her E-mail, and then mumbled under her breath, "Ah crap."   
  
Interested In his Boss' outcry of utter disappointment, Spyke questioned, "Is something wrong, boss?" He thought that maybe she had been caught checking her E-mail. It had been made illegal within the school, due to fear of contracting some computer virus. Yet many people still did, although people had been caught...  
  
"Nah, my sis' is coming home for a visit."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Whispered Sloan.  
  
"You have no idea..." she started, before being interrupted by an angry Mr. Kato, the computer lab instructor.  
  
"Mr. Musashi, Miss Wantabe and Mr. Akimouji, please refrain from conversation or you will be sent to see Mr. Principal and your computer privileges will be suspended."  
  
"Sorry Mr. Kato" 'The Screws' replied in almost unison. When Mr. Kato turned away, she quickly shot out "Meet me after school, same time and place as usual."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Got it!"  
  
  
Sam reread the E-mail four more times. 'Why is she coming home? She's got no business over here. All that she needs is in Boston. She left Mom and me to fend for ourselves. So why is Melody returning to Japan, especially now...?'  
  
Melody Akiyama was her older sister from their mother's first marriage. Samantha's mother, Naruka Shibashi, was originally married to one Yue Akiyama. Both were very happy together, and their union soon yielded the birth of Melody. The couple loved their daughter very much, and always dreamed that the happy little Akiyama family would always be together.  
  
But times would change. Melody herself would become well known for not only her special talent in the field of the arts, but was also renowned for her skills as a Robattle Champion. Yet, just as Melody's life was reaching a great high point, the earth was pulled out from under her feet.   
  
Yue became desperately ill. Doctors said that he had a rare disease- a strain of the now nearly eradicated HIV/AIDS virus. A vaccine had been created about 30 years ago, but a small few of the world population had developed a genetic resistance to it, and leaving the person open for risk.   
  
Yue soon succumbed to the disease. Apon further testing, doctors discoveredthat the now 12-year-old Melody too had the resistance gene, along with the virus. Yet, doctors figured that Melody had a long time to go before she would be in such a state as her father. So life somewhat went on.  
  
Samantha was somewhat blurry at the details of the next few years. Apparently, Melody was so good at Robattling, that she had received the honor of entering the World Robattling Championship as the second-best Robattler in Japan with her partner, Wyndangel, an NGL (angel) type Medabot.   
  
She did fairly well; that was, until all heck broke loose. In the middle of a semifinal match against a German kid with a Cyandog, she collapsed and could not be revived by normal means. Luckily, the Championships were being held in Nagano that year, and Naruka ran out to meet her daughter in a nearby hospital. Apparently, the condition that Melody was in was because the virus had unexpectedly flared up. Doctors concluded that she had only about two years to live, but maybe up to five- if she was lucky.  
  
But, as Naruka was waiting for her daughter to be revived, in the waiting room she met a man by the name of Hiroki Wantabe whose mother had become terminally ill and by the name of Hiroki Wantabe. He was single. The two found comfort in each other from the pain and sadness, and would soon date.   
  
After a year, Hiroki proposed to Naruka, and they soon wed. This resulted in the birth of Samantha. By this time, Melody had somewhat recovered, but not before giving up Robattling. Wyndangel would still be a companion, but never fight. By then, Melody was 14.  
  
Life went on. Soon, two years passed... and then four. Melody seemed almost as strong as ever. Young Sam was about six when Melody decided that she had to do something besides waiting for death to finally catch up with her; it didn't seem to be coming any time soon. Against Naruka's wishes, Melody would soon apply for school abroad at Boston University, in the United States, hoping to get adegree in either Art or Literature. And, as to the dismay of her mother, father, and her half-sister, Melody was accepted.   
  
To the amazement of her doctors (by all accounts- she should have been long dead), five years later, at age 25, Melody was a Literature scholar; teaching classes locally near her apartment in Boston during the week (and a part-time job at a coffee house when needed on the weekends).   
  
Back home, Samantha was eleven and facing an almost opposite life than her sister's had been. She had issues at school; she wasn't dumb, it was more like she had a hard time finding interest in any of what she was being taught. Robattling was one of her few real joys in life, but she couldn't even to seem to do that so well. But that could have been just those two idiots she hung out with. It wasn't out-of-the-question that she might make it to a few Robattle championships though. With enough focus, she maybe someday could join her classmate Ikki Tenryo in glory- and relive what her sister once felt.   
  
Melody had come to be resented by Sam. The younger felt that she blatantly disobeyed Mother and abandoned her just when it pained them the most. Sure, she had lived much longer than anyone expected. But who cared? And now she wanted to come back home to welcome arms and be a happy family all over again? Yeah right.  
  
Samantha sighed. This was going to be a long next couple of weeks...  
  
  
~~~A few hours have passed~~~  
  
  
"Peppercat!" Samantha cried out, pressing the button on her medawatch. The Screws Gang were meeting after school, as "Boss" had proclaimed during Computer Lab earlier in the day.  
  
"Krosserdog, you too." Called Spyke, continuing what Sam had started. Sloan then called out Totalizer, and the discussion of Boss' E-Mail began, much to her dismay.   
  
"So, what's it about again?" Asked the stout boy.  
  
"Her sister's coming home for a visit," replied the other, "And what's so bad about that?"  
  
"You'd know when five years ago she selfishly moved half-way across the world, against the wishes of her family, just because she wanted to..."  
  
"Woah, hold on. Sounds like Boss has some hidden family issues." Interrupted Spyke, his usually vacant mind slowly pulling together some form of conclusion.  
  
There was a short pause, and then Sloan added, "I didn't even know that she had a sister."   
  
Samantha, Spyke, and all three Medabots (to the extent that they could) blinked.  
  
"You know, neither did I" returned the other boy. Sam and the 'bots all fell backwards, followed by Sam screaming "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"   
  
She was pissed. It took all her strength to keep herself from just casually getting up and running home, leaving the two boys to contemplate their leader's hidden secret. Instead, she took a deep breath and continued,   
  
"Yes I have a half-sister, 14 years my senior. Her name is Melody, and she lives in Boston, on the east cost of America. She moved there five years ago. That's how long she's been dead to me." Peppercat patted Sam's back, trying to help.  
  
"And now she's coming home." Spyke concluded.  
  
"Poor boss..." said the cat behind her.  
  
A new voice entered the fray from behind the group, "Is everything alright?" The trio turned to meet not one face, but two, each with a Medabot.  
  
"Spying again, Erika?" Muttered Sam.  
  
"No, she heard yelling from this general direction, and she dragged the rest of us along to see" came the other. 'Ikki Tenryo. Just who needed to show up. Where's Red, Mini-me, and Mr. Universe to bring up the rear?' She thought to herself.   
  
"So, what's the scoop?" Asked Erika.  
  
"Nothin' to concern yourself with." She shot back.  
  
"What's her problem? Did she fall out of the wrong side of the bed this morning or somethin'?" Asked the golden Medabot behind Ikki.  
  
"Metabee, let's just say boss' having a rough day." Returned Peppercat.  
  
"Yeah, her estranged half-sis is returning home for the first time in over five years!" Spyke shouted. Samantha stood up, anger radiating towards the boy like invisible daggers.   
  
"Dammit, Spyke, learn to keep your big mouth shut. And mind your own lousy business, the rest of you. Let's go, Peppercat." The red feline shook her head and followed her partner as Sam hurried off (nearly running) away from the group. "Coming, boss."  
  
Everyone else was completely motionless and soundless for a few moments. It ended with Metabee adding "It's just like a soap opera.... that I watch between commercials, I mean...."  
  
'What did I say...?' Spyke questioned to himself..   
  
~~~  
  
  
Okay- brief break. I'm going on to the next chapter immediately. I'm not going to talk at the beginning- but may briefly at the end of each. I hope I can keep this to a minimum of chapters. And I humbly apologize for any random text errors, like messed up spacing or random... other shit that may cause havoc to the reader.   
  
~Skay~ 


	2. Harmony

Quick note: Remember ' ' means thinking, " " means speaking.  
  
Part 2: Harmony...   
  
  
Samantha gulped as she... opened the door? 'I shouldn't be able to. Mom and dad aren't home yet.'  
  
"Peppercat, be on your guard- someone's here."  
  
"Yes Boss!"  
  
Slowly, she opened the door, took off her shoes, and put on her slippers.  
  
"Hello." Sam called, into the what-should-be vacant house. No answer. Again, she called. This time, there was movement, but no answer. She, followed by Peppercat, entered the house.   
  
Suddenly there was a large WOOSH sound- like that of a toilet flushing. 'Great,' she mumbled, 'first my sister says she's coming home, and then a stranger wanders into my house to use the bathroom.'  
  
Moving towards the bathroom (this time with Peppercat in front of her) in the hallway connecting the living room with the kitchen, she grabbed a candleholder- in case the situation arose. The doorknob turned slowly, as the door swung open...  
  
"Ready Peppercat?"   
  
"Waiting for command," replied the metal feline. Out of the bathroom came a somewhat tall figure with long red hair.  
  
"PEPPERCAT, ATTA..."  
  
"WOAH! Hold it kid, I'm no enemy." She waved her hands back and forth in front of her face frantically, attempting to prove some form of point by doing so.  
  
"STOP PEPPERCAT!" Samantha yelled into her Medawatch.   
  
"Yes Boss" came its return, as Peppercat lowered her paws (if that is what you could call them).  
  
"Are you all right, Miss Melody?" Asked a light blue Medabot as it came out from the kitchen with a mug of tea in her hands.  
  
"Startled, but fine. Thanks, Wyndangel." Replied "Melody" as she took the cup of tea out of the Medabot's hands.  
  
~~~  
MEDABOT: Wyndangel  
MEDAFIGHTER: Melody Akiyama  
TYPE: NGL (Angel) Medabot  
SPECIALTIES: Stealth Flight; Hikari Beam  
~~~  
  
Wyndangel's body armor and "boots" were a sky-blue color with white "skin", as well as ice blue legs/arms and two wing-like attachments mounted to her back. On her chest plate was a silver circle surrounded by diamond points, the four compass points longer than the other (A/N: If you are familiar with Digimon 01/02, think Kari's crest of light). Her "hair" was silver; it looked like she had one long braided ponytail coming from the base of her head and reaching to her waist. On top of the head was a golden band, looking like some sort of a halo. Her eyes were, in contrast with the pale and metallic armor over her frame, deep cerulean blue. All in all, she was about the same size as Peppercat, but the wings gave her a few inches over the feline Medabot.  
  
There was a long pause as Samantha just stared at her sibling. It wasn't the fact that she looked nothing like Sam remembered her to be; it was the fact that Melody was there.  
  
Samantha remembered her sister as somewhat tall and pretty thin, with pale blue-gray eyes and whitish-blonde hair to her shoulders with bangs that constantly were always in her eyes. Now, she had to be at least six feet tall, the extra height given by the pair of boots she wore. Glasses with emerald colored frames enlarged her pale eyes. Her ashen hair was no longer. Instead, it was auburn (minus the bangs- they remained the same color but grown out) and past her waist, loosely braided. She was still a twig- but that ran in the family. Yet it was even more noticeable now than before. In the past Melody usually wore a pair of blue jeans and a tank top that was a couple of sizes too big. She wore a black skirt that went to just above her knees, and a somewhat tight forest green turtleneck sweater that showed off her "curves". Her boots were of black leather that went up to her knees.   
  
"Hey, Sami." She said. Sam remained silent. 'Sami? Nobody's called me that for years. She expects everything to be all fine and dandy, doesn't she?'  
  
"Sami? Hello?"  
  
"Why are you here?" She replied coldly.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm here for a visit. I thought I'd take some vacation time off from teaching my classes to come out and visit my family. You never know when something could happen to any one of us." Melody trailed off a bit at the last few words.  
  
"No, really. Why are you here?"  
  
"I told you why. Didn't you get my Email?"  
  
"Yeah, this morning. Kinda late to tell someone that you're coming for a visit, eh?"  
  
"Not really, I sent that Email two weeks ago."  
  
There was another long pause. Samantha blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"So I don't get online much. I got better things to do."  
  
"Yeah, mom told me. You're into ballet. Plus, you're part of a Robattling gang. Not a lot of free time. Are you any good at either, or do you just dabble at both?"  
  
Sam felt almost insulted by that comment.  
  
"Oh boy. Sorry about that. Open mouth, insert foot. What I meant was..."  
  
"You'd be glad to know that I just danced lead in my last recital, and that I ranked up with some of the top Robattlers in Japan. If it wasn't for one of the idiots in my gang, I'd probably have done better."  
  
"Hmm, not bad. Up at the top you say? That's quite an accomplishment for someone your age."  
  
"I should take that as a compliment from you, shouldn't I?" Sam shot back, remembering what her sister had done before.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Melody, but maybe we should find a better subject?" Interrupted the metallic angel.  
  
"She's probably right, Boss." Said the crimson cat.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sami. I didn't mean to start that. What I implied was wrong. Let's just forgive and forget, like it never happened. Now, I need to sit down, my back's been a bit sore as-of-lately..."  
  
"No." Came Samantha's answer, sharply and coldly.  
  
"Boss?"  
  
"Miss Samantha?"  
  
"Na... Nani?"  
  
"I just can't forgive you. You come back home after five years, thinking that life will be all better again. Just because you are different, nobody's supposed to care that you abandoned mom and dad and me to run off and live your fantasies. But I do..."   
  
"Samantha, I..."  
  
"...I tried to move on, with mom pushing me to be you all over again. But I could never be you. So when you decide that it is convenient to waltz back on home. Argh... Why are you here?"  
  
Melody couldn't think up an answer. She stood there, mouth half-open. 'Sam..,' she thought, 'I... I didn't know that you hated me so much now, or that you loved me so much when you were little. If I only knew...'  
  
"You are so... so full of it that you left me to move half way around the world. Welcome back home sister, now... just leave me the hell alone!." Sam had started crying. "And you can just die already for all I care!" At that point, she bolted past Melody, through the Kitchen, and up to her room. The door slammed loudly behind her.  
  
"Boss!" Peppercat called to her Medafighter."  
  
"Peppercat," called Melody, "I truly didn't mean to cause Sam to be this way."  
  
"I know. She's usually not like this. I mean, it doesn't take much to offend her, but not like this. It was... nice to meet you Wyndangel, I think."  
  
"You'd better go after her." Wyndangel replied. She was short on words, but tried to be sincere in whatever she did.  
  
"Yeah, right." And with that, Peppercat followed Samantha up the stairs.   
  
"I'm sorry Samantha." Melody said quietly, almost under her breath.  
  
"Poor girl." Said Wyndangel. "She must have been thinking about this a lot to respond like that." She looked up at melody. Melody's eyes were tearing, as if she was about to cry.   
  
  
At that point, Naruka Akiyama-Wantabe came home from work, to find her older daughter almost to the point of tears standing in the hallway.  
  
"Melody?"  
  
"Hey mom. What's up?"  
  
"Besides the fact you're home, nothing much. Where's Sam?"  
  
"Upstairs." Melody pointed in the direction that Sam had gone.  
  
"Why? I'd think she'd be happy to see you."  
  
"Not really. Apparently, she's rather pissed at me."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Naruka." Said the little angel.  
  
"Wyndangel. It's nice to see you too."  
  
Melody sighed. "She hates me. She said that I could just die already."  
  
This time Wyndangel answered, "She doesn't hate you. Sam just doesn't know why you left. She was only six at the time."  
  
"Sometimes I wish I never applied for B.U."  
  
Naruka hugged the 25-year-old, who was at least a head taller. "I didn't want you to go either. But some of the best doctors in the world are in that area. Plus, you needed to live your own life for yourself while it was possible. You are a miracle. But Sam just can't see that she is as much of one as you are."  
  
"I know she is, mom."  
  
"When I found out that I was pregnant again, I was so worried. Besides the fact that I was no spring chicken to be having another baby, I was nervous that somehow she would have the virus too." Naruka started to tear up herself. "But the birth went smoothly, and Samantha had no signs of the virus."  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt her on purpose. But I needed to at least see if I could live a normal life. Now I just somehow have to get the life that I had back to the way it was..."  
  
~~~  
Spoot. It was so much of a better idea when I came up with it. I hope I didn't kill it for anyone. There should be hopefully just two more chapters after this. But I do have an idea for a sequel after this (it would have more humor and romance in it too).  
I hope to have other people's POV's throughout the next chapter. There will be morefrom Melody. Plus, how is Spyke handling Sam's mood?   
Also, I warn you in advance. First, I am flashing the "SHINIGAMI" sign, which means that death is at hand. And Henry gets a part in the story. How, I'm not gonna tell you!!! *Insert Nelson Muntz Ha Ha sound byte* But, just for the hell of it, I am saying that (since I haven't the foggiest at what his age is) that he is in his mid 20's. 'Kay? Yep, Henry's a 25-year-old store clerk by day, an international Robattler and master thief by night. What a way to live.  
There will little if no crap at the beginning again, like this one, FYI. And thanx for those who R/R'ed Chapta 1. I luv 'ya 4 et!   
Dammit, I gotta lay off the Digital speak an' my New England accent, I have too much fun with it...  
~Skay~ 


End file.
